Using a modular apparatus having a chassis and insertable modules provides a convenient manner of assembly and change out of components housed in one or more of the modules. Typically a module is inserted into a chassis. A connector of the module interfaces with the chassis and/or other components via another connector mounted inside the chassis. There may be one or more connectors mounted in the chassis. Each chassis connector is mounted at a nominally floating position. Each chassis connector usually allows variations from nominal positioning and orientation of the module and the module's connector, which accommodates manufacturing variations. However, when a module is installed into the chassis, gravity will cause it to be located at the lowermost position available. Further, when the module interfaces with a connector of the chassis the inclination to drop to the lowermost position due to gravity will usually bring it out of nominal positioning. This in turn reduces the amount of tolerance available to accommodate manufacturing variations. The result is that current modules tend to be misaligned, biased or cocked when interfaced with the respective connector. This can produce stress in the module and the connectors.